War Torn
by Wylde Wolf
Summary: One shots of Nora's adventure through the Commonwealth to find her son. They won't be in any order, but there will be spoilers for the main story and the BoS story line.
"War, war never changes."

Nate's words ring through my head as I watch the Institute go up in a fiery explosion. Even through my power armor, I can feel the heat of the shock wave against my body, bringing back memories of that terrible day. I see the mushroom cloud in the distance, I hear the screaming of people not on the vault platform and I can feel Nate's hand on my arm as he cradles Shaun against him, shielding him from the blast. I remember looking into his blue-grey eyes, seeing the unspoken fear in them, and the love he's trying to show me in what would be one of our final moments together.

A cheer from the Brotherhood soldiers behind me bring me back to the present. As the dust settles, what was once the Commonwealth Institute of Technology is now just another highly radiated crater on the face of the Commonwealth. A sigh escapes my lips, a mix of relief and devastation. The boogeyman of the Commonwealth is gone but so is Shaun. My son. I have destroyed everything he spent his whole life building. I destroyed the Institute and killed him. I am a mother no more.

"You've done an exemplary job, Paladin." Elder Maxson says as he walks up beside me, his hard blue eyes fixed on the crater. "Without your unwavering loyalty to our cause, this victory would never have been possible."

"I did it for the people of the Commonwealth." I state flatly. Maybe if I keep telling myself that, I'll actually believe I did it for them and not as revenge for Nate's murder. "You truly have become on of us, sister." Maxson nods, seemingly believing my words. "The Institute has been wiped clean from the face of our world. It's time we close this chapter on the Commonwealth and begin one anew." He looks up to me, pride dripping from his voice.

"Then let's get to it." I say with a forced smile, not that anyone can see it. All I really want to do is to return to Sanctuary, to home.

"I'm pleased that you're anxious to continue your service for the Brotherhood. But this is neither the time, nor the place to discuss it. When we return to the Prydwen, then we'll decide what needs to be done."

As if on que, the sound of a Vertibirds blades fill the air. With not enough space to land on the top of Mass Fusion, it hovers just to the side of the balcony. Maxson boards it first, followed by myself and the other two soldiers. I take a guard stance on one side of the bird, while the other power armored knight stands on the other side. With a lurch, we move in the direction of the ruins, circling around the crater for closer observation. In the evening light, only rubble and dust can be seen at the moment. I can faintly hear the crackling of my pip-boy, warning me of the radiation. The flight is short and silent, minus the Vertibird's engines. Glancing over my shoulder, I see the un armored knight dozing and Maxson staring out the front view port. Everyone looks as exhausted as I feel. It was a long and hard fight into the Institute. Granted getting into it was the easy part, with Liberty Prime leading the way and blasting open a path for us. We were met with opposition as soon as we entered. I never thought I'd make it five minutes in there, let alone making it to the reactor and out.

A sudden jolt from the bird brings me out of my thoughts. The docking procedure terrified me the first few times, but now I barely noticed the lurch and stall anymore. Disembarking Maxson walks up beside me. "Paladin, get some well deserved rest tonight. I want to see you first thing in the morning."

"Yes Elder." I nod, silently thanking God that I can get some sleep.

I follow behind him and head into the Prydwen. As soon as we enter, a cheer erupts from the ship. Everyone from squires to the Proctors are lined in the halls and stairways, cheering and saluting us. Maxson seems to take it all in stride, standing tall and returning the salute. "Ad Victoriam, brothers and sisters. Today, we have achieved a major victory. The Institute will no longer plague the Commonwealth with it's abominations. Through everyone's efforts, we have brought down those who seek to destroy humanity and replace it with machines. So take tonight and celebrate. But know that our job here is far from over. There are other monstrosities that infect this land. Monstrosities that need to be eradicated." As much as I despise him, Maxson knows how to rally his people and inspire them. A sense of reassurance fills my mind. With his words, I feel like I did the right thing by pressing the detonator button. But the thought of Shaun brings back my guilt. My stomach twists itself into knots at the thought of him. With desperation, I try to reach my quarters. Luckily my helmet hides my expression from everyone as they congratulate me and attempt to shake my hand. Somehow, Proctor Ingram seems to notice my urgency and shoos away a group of initiates. "Leave the woman be. Can't you see she's exhausted?" Ingram says, standing in between them and me. "Go get some rest Paladin. You've earned it after today." I give a nod and open the door to Danse's room. Well, my room now. One of the 'gifts' that went with my promotion to Paladin. Stepping inside, I groan in exhaustion. Stomping over to the corner, I activate the release and stumble out of my power armor, balancing myself with a hand on the table. My body is stiff and sore from the day while my head pounds from all the emotions running through my brain. I look to the bed on the other side of the room and another wave of exhaustion hits me. I peel off my uniform and put on a clean pair of long johns and curl up on the bed, crying myself to sleep.

Slowly opening my door, I peek outside my room. The halls are empty and with the only sound being the hum of the ship's engines. I take a deep breath and roll my shoulders. Today is going to be better than yesterday. I need to make sure it is. Closing the door to my room, I head down to the lower deck, where Maxson and Kells are waiting for me. Entering the room, I come to attention.

"As I expect Elder Maxson has already explained, the destruction of the Institute is simply the first stage of our operations in the Commonwealth. There are still Super Mutants and ferals to be dealt with as well as any remaining synths that escaped the blast. It's our hope that you'll continue serving with the Brotherhood and assist us with eradicating these threats."

I can feel Maxson's eyes on me while Kells speaks, like he's almost expecting me to leave now that the Institute is gone. "Of course Captain." I say without any hesitation. I had made a promise to help people long ago. It may not be in a court room like I had dreamed it would be but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop now. Not after everything I've gone through to get here.

"Very good Paladin." Kells looks to Maxson.

"In light of your service, Captain Kells and I both feel you deserve unique recognition for your contributions, both past and future." Maxson pauses, bringing his arms behind his back and standing to his full height. "It's with great pleasure and the utmost respect that you are hereby granted the title of Sentinel. This is the highest honor a Brotherhood soldier can achieve, but we both felt strongly that it was well deserved." "In addition, we'd like to present you with this jet pack modification for your power armor. The Brotherhood has few of these devices in its possession but we feel you've earned the right to utilize one of them. Proctor Teegan is keeping it safe for you. See him when you are ready to attach it." Kells pauses to salute. "Congratulations Sentinel. It's an honor to be serving with you."

"Thank you both. I'm really quite honored." Surprised is a better term, especially after the incident involving Danse.

"The honor is ours." Maxson nods. "So, Sentinel... for the first time since we've met, I have no orders for you. From this moment forward, you will decide which missions you will undertake and how you will guide us. Captain Kells and the Cambridge Police Station still possess numerous operations for you to undertake. Where you go from here is up to you. Ad Victoriam, Sentinel." This is the first time I've ever seen Maxson smile.

"Ad Victoriam, Elder." I salute back. My fate is now my own once more. And for the first time since leaving the vault, I don't know what to do.


End file.
